


Destiel- Sam's out

by randomfandoms221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms221b/pseuds/randomfandoms221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Sam's out with a chick. Castiel and Dean decide to have some fun whilst he's out. SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel- Sam's out

"How long will Sam be out for?" Castiel asked Dean as they walked into the shabby motel room.

"He seemed pretty into that chick at bar, so I doubt he'll be back tonight." Dean murmured.

Something burned in Castiel's pants; his member throbbed. Castiel glanced at his watch, it showed 10pm 'We have time' Cas thought, smirking to him self.

"what you smirking at?" Dean asked, ruffling his mousey hair. Cas loved it when he did that- such a turn on.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking", Cas replied, strolling over to Dean; they were less than a metre apart when Cas stopped in his tracks.

"What were you thinking about?" Dean asked, suddenly noticing a bulge had formed in his pants - he covered it with his hand hastily.

"I think you should try and guess", Cas purred.

Silence. Suddenly Dean pounced; they both fell gracefully onto the king sized bed.

"Bingo?" Dean whispered into the angel's ear, nibbling at the tip lovingly. Castiel moaned as Dean grinded their crotches together.

"Bingo" said Castiel, sucking at Dean's neck, leaving large red love bites. Cas decided he wanted to be dominant and flipped them so he was on top, desire running through his veins. He looked down upon Dean with lust filled eyes, stroking his rosy cheeks before slamming their lips together, warm, moist tongues fought for dominance. Giving up, Dean let Cas win the tongue battle. Minutes raced by until Dean wanted - no, needed more.

The navy tie flew off, buttons popped and the trench coat was flung aside. Castiel showing off his perfectly tanned torso, Dean leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth and licked it until it was rock hard - Castiel groaned.

Both men stood up and stripped until they were standing there in boxers, boners full of energy, the fabric soaked in pre-cum.

'Wow, Cas is big' Dean thought to himself, mouth open. Dean walked towards Cas and kissed him passionately- more passionately than he's ever kissed a woman.

"Cas?" Dean whispered into the angel's lips.

"Dean? What's the matter?!" Cas said, sounding worried. The two males pulled away and sat on the bed, their members still at full attention- they weren't going to rest in a while.

"There's nothing wrong Cas, It's just… I think I love you. Actually, I know I love you. I love you, man"

"Really?!" Cas smirking, eyes bright.

"Of course" Dean laughed as he mounted Cas

"Well, you should probably know that I… love you too" smiled Castiel, ruffling Dean's already messy hair.

Castiel raised his quaking fingers and hooked them into Dean's grey boxers, he pulled them down and out sprung Dean's member- red and throbbing, leaking with delicious pre-cum. Dean yanked off Castiel's white shorts and a large tanned member popped out, veins shinning and the tip shinning.

I really, really love you" Castiel whispered.

Dean reached over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of lube and covered his two fingers and his pulsing cock.

He stuck his first finger into Cas' paradise. Castiel squealed with pleasure and pain. He stuck the second finger in and pushed them in and out, in and out.

"Ready?" Dean asked Cas, palming his own boner to keep it please.

"Yes!" Cas shouted.

"Manners, my angel" Dean purred.

"Yes please, sir" Cas stuttered.

" Good boy" Dean growled before sliding his moist member into Cas' lubed up hole.

"OH GOD!" Dean yelled.

"Please don't use my father's name during sex." Cas said, trying to repress moan.

"Fine"

Dean thrusted, his back arched.

"Oh god!"

"Oh JOHN!" Cas yelled back.

"Point taken" Dean whimpered, swaying back and forth.

"Harder, please. Harder!" Cas said, sweat dripping from his shinny forehead. Dean did what he was told and also took hold of Cas' member. Dean thrusted harder and harder. He moved his hands up and down Castiel's shaft- quickly and passionately.

"I'm going to…" Cas was mid way through his sentence when a load of cum splatter over his chest, moments later, Dean came into Cas. Both men moaned and collapsed into a heap, panted fiercely.

Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's chest and licked off all of his lovers cum before lying back down aside Cas.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Dean blurted out.

"Only the best for the man I love" laughed Cas before closing his eyes.

"I love you too" whispered Dean before falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
